The return
by combine2007
Summary: Alphashipping. Adrian has finnaly returned to find Arceus. But will he succeed in wooing her back? Or fail?


After reading one of my best friends stories here on , ArceusAlpha493. I decided to do a sequel for him. Takes place after some months in Never Forget me.

(Adrian"s POV)

'Sigh' Why was I such a sadistic asshole to leave Arceus? Right after she had kissed me...

!!Flashback!!

I carefully took the flute off her paw, and placed it in my bag. When I looked back up, I saw that this time, she was really crying. She couldn't take it anymore. I walked up to her, and did something that I never thought that I would do, I embraced her.

"Arcy, I don't want to leave knowing that the girl that I love is crying. When I leave, I want to leave seeing that you have a smile on your face. I know that this may be hard for all of us, but I'll be back one day, I promise." I said to her while stroking her hair. She just looked up at me, and did something out of character, she kissed me. With that, almost everyone fainted at the sight.

"I...I understand, just promise me one thing." She said quietly.

"What's that, love?" I asked.

"Never forget me, never forget us. Always remember that we're family, no matter what." She replied.

"I promise..."

With that, I gave her one final kiss, and headed down the stairway with two thoughts in mind. 1.) How long will I be seperated from her, and 2.) Who the hell is crying now?!

!!End Flashback!!

I sighed, The boss came right up to me 'Thats the wrong one! Your supposed to put the milk inside the blue box for delivery!' He shouted. 'Sorry sorry.' I said hastily while putting it back to the blue box. Yes,Im a milkman although I had never told any of the legendaries about it.

The boss sighed, 'Are you okay? You dont seem so good in these past few weeks. 'Yeah...I miss someone,someone in particular in fact.'

'Why dont you visit that 'someone?' It"ll make you feel beter.' He advised. 'I said I was going back some day...' I started. The boss snapped his fingers. 'Why don"t you just go back? And is it...your girlfriend?' He asked.

'Well..yeah...' 'Then all the more you should go back to see her!' He said. 'Yeah..but I want to surprise her though.' I replied.

'Hm...maybe you could...give her a jewelry or something? You should ask Joe about it. He"s an expert in this sorta things' 'I will..' I said.

'Okay... If there"s anything you need. Come to my office.' He said walking away..

Right on cue after he walked away, Joe sneaked up behind me but I was unaware. 'Hello Adrian' He said.

I jumped. 'DONT DO THAT!' I shouted angrily. He grinned 'Sorry' 'Joe...' 'Yes?' He asked.

'Do you know how to...you know..give a girl a pleasant surprise?' I asked. 'Oh..is it Arceus?' He asked.

A hot red blush across my cheeks. 'Yeah...' I said. 'Well..I"m not so sure.. But maybe you can get her something sweet. Like... why dont you invite her to a movie then dinner next?' He asked.

'Hm...good idea..' I said. Right after work. I went to The Cave Of Origin. By the time I reached there. It was already nearing night.

I took a deep breath and walked inside. Many memories flashed towards my mind when I was here. Cresselia attacking Darkrai for annoying her. Palkia fighting Dialga just because of a small matter.

This place looks..empty..its like nobody is in here or anything. I though to myself. I ventured inner.

Over there was Arceus crying softly to herself. I sighed to myself. I walked slowly towards her. 'Arceus..dont cry..' I said comforting her. She looked at me. She seemed shocked. Time seemed to stand still and then... 'Adrian!' She shouted tackling me to the floor. 'I miss you so much.' 'I know my love. I miss you too.' I said.

'I"m sorry for leaving just like that...' I started. She sighed. 'Its okay.. You had your difficulties.' 'Where are the others?' I asked. 'Their all busy.' She replied. I took a deep breath.

'Arceus...wanna...go...on...a date with me?' I asked. She smiled. 'Sure my love! I"d love to.'

She transformed into her human self. 'Come on love! Lets go!" She said.

We watched a movie. The movie lasted for quite some hours. Right after the movie we went for dinner. As we were walking back towards the Cave Of Origin. Arceus admired the stars. 'Aren"t they beautiful tonight?' She asked. I nodded my head. 'Yep.but not as beautiful as you my love.' She blushed.

We continued walking and admiring the stars. Finally we had reached The Cave Of Origin. 'Before we stepped in. she asked. 'Adrian..do you love me?' She asked. ' I looked at her seriously and said. 'Yes I do my love.' She was touched. 'Thank you my love...' She said.

We walked further in. All of the legendaries were in there. 'Where"s Arceus? I dont see her anywhere.' Latias said. 'I dont know sis. I hope she"s alright.' Latios replied.

I walked towards them. The seemed shocked when I was here. 'Well guys, Im back.' I said.

Will miss you ArceusAlpha493! Hope you come back soon!.


End file.
